Are You In?
by jonsamforever
Summary: Harvey stops by Mike's apartment to check on him and offers him a proposal. Takes place immediately after season 2, Episode 10, High Noon. Harvey/Mike. Warnings: Slash, Spoilers. One Shot


**Title**: Are You In?

Rating: M

Characters: Harvey Specter, Mike Ross

Warnings: Slash, Spoilers

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. This is simply a tribute.

Summary: Harvey stops by Mike's apartment to check on him and offers his a proposal.

* * *

Mike wakes to a loud pounding on his door.

"Mike open up!" Harvey yells through the apartment's closed entrance. Mike stumbles towards the door and opens it. Harvey pushes his way inside and Mike quickly closes the door behind him.

"Mike, where were you today? I needed you there. Lewis has us swamped with financial cases. I had Donna doing a survey of all 50 states and it took her all day. You could have done in your sleep."

"I guess you forgot that you were the one who sent me home."

"Yeah because you decided to throw a hissy fit at me in front of all the other associates. You're really pushing your luck, Mr."

Mike interrupts, "My Grandmother died!" He blurts out.

"What?" Harvey says in shock. His eyes widen.

"You heard me my…my grandmother died." Mike says as his voice softly trails off.

"Oh my god. Mike I'm so sorry. You have to believe me I had no idea." He places a hand on Mike's shoulder in comfort.

"I'm the one that's sorry, I shouldn't have blown up at you. I was way outta line."

"It's okay, Mike I totally understand." He gently squeezes Mike's shoulder, "It's already forgotten." Mike breaks down and starts to cry.

Harvey reaches out and pulls Mike towards him, hugging him tightly. "Shhh it's okay buddy. It'll get better I promise you."

"No it won't. Not this time."

"Shh Mike trust me."

"I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to her." He sobs

Harvey pulls away and lifts Mike's chin with his finger gently. "Chin up buddy."

A teardrop slowly rolls down Mike's cheek. "Harvey will you do me a favor?"

"Name it"

"Will you stay here tonight?"

"Of course I will" He leans in and tenderly places a soft kiss on Mike's forehead. "You're gonna be fine. We'll get through this together, you'll see. You need time to mourn…and I need you."

"You need me?"

"Of course I need you."

"Harvey please don't leave me."

"I'm not goin anywhere. I'll stay with you tonight or however long you want. You're grieving; take as much time as you need off. But Mike, why didn't you tell me?"

"You had bigger things to worry about with Hardman."

"Oh, Mike," Harvey says softly as he gently brushes his hand through Mike's hair.

"Come on, let's get you out of those clothes and ready for bed. You need to rest."

The next morning Harvey awakens in Mike's bed. The Manhattan morning sun is shining in the window. He squints his eyes and looks over at Mike sleeping soundly. He watches as Mike's chest slowly rises and falls. He looks so peaceful right now. So different than the energized Mike at the office. He leans down and softly whispers in Mike's ear "Wake up sleepy head."

Mike slowly opens his eyes and sits up in bed. "You stayed with me?"

"Of course I stayed." He gently places his hand on Mike's arm comforting him.

"Are we late?" Mike asks as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes

"No, we're not late, buddy." Smiling. "Mike, listen, I have an idea."

"All right, what is it?"

"What do you say we make you legit? You go away to Harvard, get your degree. I'll pay for everything."

"What about the firm?"

"Stricken from the record. I'll hire you back the minute you have your degree. Come on, Mike, it'll be good for you."

"I don't know, Harvey."

"Mike, this is the only way. You know how this is gonna end if you don't do this."

"What about you?"

"I'll be there for you every step of the way. Anything you need just ask."

"Are you just trying to get rid of me?"

"Of course not." Harvey says amused. He places his hand behind Mike's neck massaging it. "I told you I need you." He softly brushes the side of Mike's face with the back of his fingers. Mike lays back down on the bed and looks at the ceiling. Harvey sits on top of Mike straddling his body. Chest to chest and nose to nose, he looks into Mike's blue eyes. "Are you in?" He asks.

"How could I say no to that?"


End file.
